rpdimensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Darwin
Darwin is one of the humans that has gone into Dimension Number 2. A rather apathetic boy on the surface, all he wishes is to be left alone and to start a new life in Dimension Number 2, primarily by building a house. However, circumstances always seem to contrive against him and send him into a new adventure, whether he wants it or not. Despite his apparent lack of willingness to travel, Darwin is the one whom has travelled the most of Dimension Number 2 before the Dimensional Shift, having travelled through all of the North and began a journey on the West Road, shortly before being catapulted into the new Dimension Number 2. He has had quite a few 'partners' that he has befriended throughout his travels. These include Oliver, an (ex-)ghost Treecko (assumed dead), Ann, a Mareep (assumed dead), Penny, a Wooper, an unnamed Meditite and Franz, a Floatzel and rogue Dimensional Guard member. He has an adopted 'daughter', Liana, a native Celebi whom, despite Darwin's objections, she considers her 'papa'. Though he refuses to show it, deep down Darwin is fiercely defensive of Liana and wishes to protect her until he can find her true parents. At the current point, Darwin is currently being marched through Nirocci Field in an attempt to find the Odd Diamonds. Darwin is currently the 3rd most powerful (documented) human in Dimension Number 2 with a Power Level of 558, running behind Haru and Jennifer, and currently besting Sora and Rizor. Appearance As a human, Darwin was a fairly ordinary child - somewhat shorter than average, a decent but not musular build, brown hair, a thoroughly ordinary child, which enabled him to blend into society and not really stand out unless he wanted to - which was rare, except for his emerald green eyes - they seemed to be able to see into your soul, and in an instant Darwin could make them seemingly turn a duller green, to dare you to stare into his. The only other appearance of note was that he sometimes wore fake spectacles, despite the fact that he had ordinary vision. He did like to try finding his perfect costume for a magician, so he ended up raiding his father's cupboard for clothes that would suit him best as a magician, which usually resulted in insane looking combinations of clothing that made him stand out much more. Since he could never take it out of home, however, nobody save his family knew. As a Pokemon, Darwin, presumably in an subconscious effort to blend in with his new life more as well as leave his old one behind, looks almost identical to how a Drowzee would look in the real world - same size and shape and all. He has only two main differences from other Drowzee - a black line, like a half ring, marking him from his right shoulder going down to his left hip, which was an accenutated version of a birthmark he had on his shoulder as a human - and his emerald green eyes, which he has retained from his own world. Personality His heart hardened from his experiences with his parents, Darwin acts rather apathetic about the world around him - as long as he gets what he wants, he doesn't care what happens to anything else around him, or what anybody thinks of him. To a degree this is true, as he rarely tends to acknowledge any insults or threats given towards him until they are practically on top of him and have proven they're worthy of being worried about. In reality, Darwin is actually rather lonely, feeling shunned from contact with others and scared to attempt to do so, but refuses to acknowledge this, channeling an apathetic personality and caring about no-one as long as nobody cares about him. However, despite his apathy, he does feel bound to follow any kind of promise he makes, which is why he assists Oliver in finding a way to get his body back despite having no prior need to. He also enjoys the company of having friends, much to his awkward viewpoint - and his subsequent denial. His apathy also vanishes with one thing - his adopted 'daughter', Liana. Despite not wanting to adopt her, he has now become fiercely protective of the baby Celebi (in his own way), and as long as he lives, refuses any harm to come to her until he can find her true parents. He also enjoys listening to philosophising to himself, and listening to music, despite that sometimes he ends up tuning out to the rest of the world. It could be said that, perhaps as part of his training to become a magician, he has become somewhat of a dramatic person, though he tends to keep this side of him inside his own head. Powers Thanks to his fascination with magic, Darwin has proved to be a competent Psychic fighter as well as skilled Hypnotist. This proves to make him an effective long-range fighter. As well as this, his stubborn determination to go through with something, sometimes even to the point of risking death, is one of the few things that has allowed him to survive as long as he had. He also seems to have a gift for being able to damage others with words and taunts, making (if not creative) effective insults that seem to easily taunt an enemy - for better or for worse. However, his physical fighting ability is all but a joke, which leaves him all but incapable of fighting close-range, despite having attacks to be able to do so. History Early life to abduction Born James Darwin Nettan, to parents Mary and Roger Nettan, he is the youngest of three brothers, Christopher, Edward, and himself. He was born in Viridian City, Kanto, into a well-enough lifestyle - middle-class enough to sustain his lifestyle and fondle his mind. Even so early in his life, Darwin seemed to be an intelligent child - smarter than average. Darwin took a liking to his middle name, and hence began to use it as a nickname for himself. However, he was also somewhat reclusive - while he loved his family, he found it difficult to make friends as a young child - it is true that he did feel himself somewhat better than them, but really he felt that he scared other children - which scared Darwin himself and awarded him nearly no friends in his younger years. He often took fascination in stories, particularly in fantasy - already in his heart a dream of being among people whom he could respect was growing in his heart, but this was not to be fulfilled for years. He was particularly fascinated by magic - being able to conjure up the power to set fire to his enemies, to save those of his friends on the edge of death, and to be able to become a renowned magician - it was soon something he set his mind to, and Darwin became determined to become the world's greatest magician - even if he had to study 'parlor tricks' at first, to which he devoted himself to. The problems came when he was 9 years old - while his parents were loving, they were also somewhat strict in that Darwin should become a Pokemon trainer, like the rest of the family and the family before him - a family tradition that they and his older brothers had gone through. Darwin cared nothing for such an act - he didn't want to catch Pokemon, after all - where was the magic in having others do his work? - but his parents were adamant on this, despite Darwin's objections, which were frequent and many. As time went by, Darwin realised his parents would never let him follow his own dream, to stuck in their own ways. Darwin began to harden his heart towards them - if they didn't want to let him follow his dream, then he would do it without their permission. He became even more reclusive, and by the time he was 14 he was practically living a double life - being civil to his parents, but deep inside hating them for refusing to let him follow his own path. While he delayed as long as he could, eventually his parents would stand it no longer and forced him to leave for the nearest Pokemon lab. With a heavy heart, and only one look back at the house that he felt had kept him prisoner, Darwin trudged off towards the nearest lab. However, shortly after leaving - though far enough from his parents home, he was intercepted by the portal to Dimension Number 2. "I can sense your tiredness of this place." the portal seemed to say. "Come with me...to a land of proper adventure, where you can follow your own dreams, and not your parents…come to Dimension No. 2." Darwin didn't even hesitate for a second - wanting to get away from a world that stifled him, and even now still wanting to enter another world, he dove into the portal and prepared to douse himself in a new world, where perhaps he could start again, and live his own lifestyle. Journey through the North Shortly upon his awakening, Darwin realised he had transformed into a Pokemon - a Drowzee. Despite this, Darwin was still happy as he felt he could start a new life, as soon as he had any idea in what direction he could go. This was shortly rendered less important by him meeting a ghostly Treecko, whom introduced himself as Oliver. While the two had their differences, they eventually reconciled and Darwin promised to help him find a particular 'treasure' he needed in order to return himself to flesh and blood, and go home - where Darwin had no intention of following. The two travelled through the North Road, where they managed to managed to outwit a mob of reporters, convince a Bastiodon to share some berries with him, find the recipe for Power Lemonade, and barely manage to escape the rampaging mob they'd tricked earlier. Upon their arrival in Grass Town, Darwin decided to search around and see if he could buy a house here - what he felt was the first step towards becoming fully self-reliant. He also fought and successfully defeated a food thief while he searched. To his delight, there was apparently a housing expansion going on in which he would be able to purchase a house - but without enough money at this time, and still wanting to help Oliver like he'd promised first, he decided to continue on to the Imposing Mountains and come back later. The Imposing Mountains would prove to be some of the toughest work he'd ever faced - while he wasn't afraid for a fight, he soon realised what he was in for when, after quickly attempting to scale the mountain, they ran into a Lucario - a fully fledged member of the Dimensional Guard. Despite him, strangely, reviving Oliver, returning him to flesh and blood, the Scanglasses Darwin had bought earlier in the Grass Town Shop failed to explain who this was. Without any hope of defeating this behemoth yet, Darwin successfully managed to flee from the Dimensional Guard and manage to enter the Imposing Mountains despite it's earlier interference. In amongst getting lost among the Imposing Mountains, desperately trying to find a treasure, the two were briefly overcome by a Carnivine, who seemed to have gone slightly mad from staying in the caves too long. They managed to beat her, but Darwin - feeling somewhat sorry for the Carnivine and understanding her pain, since the caves were getting to him as well - decided instead to press forward. Managing to, for the time being, evade detection, they also found another partner, Ann, a Mareep whom was also looking for the 'treasure', revealed to be an Odd Diamond. Seeing as all three had the same basic goal, they decided for the time being to team up. This proved to be a good move as shortly they were trapped, and forced to battle two Dimensional Guard trainees. Despite quite a battle occurring, Darwin, Oliver and Ann managed to triumph, but were discovered in the process. Forced to act fast, they headed towards the nearby Odd Diamond. Unfortunately, it was here they also experienced the guardian of the Imposing Mountains - a huge Articuno, which amazed even Darwin. Despite the Articuno being almost twice as powerful as all three combined, sheer determination as well as a stocked inventory allowed the three to eventually overcome the beast and claim the Odd Diamond. From here, Darwin gave Oliver and Ann - whom had agreed to travel together on their own - the Odd Diamond, his best wishes and headed back to Grass Town, so that he could finally start his new life again. At least, that was the intention, until he arrived back in time to witness that somehow, the housing estate had been completely annihiliated, by some kind of 'meteor-like object', leaving nothing but a huge crater. Frustrated beond belief, Darwin was forced to seek shelter elsewhere, but not before a couple of bizarre events happened - one, somehow a strange key, with nothing but 'C' imprinted on it, fell into his hands, and two - he was given a strange, Maroon-coloured egg by a bizarre Farfetch'd. The answer to what this egg was became apparent shortly thereafter, whereupon it hatched into a baby Celebi, whom thought that Darwin was her father - much to his further frustration and problems to deal with. Journey to the West With no other direction to go, Darwin had no choice but to pursue finding a home in the next best place - Remote Island, past the West Road. The idea intrigued him - wanting to be left alone, a group full of people who'd separated themselves from the mainland seemed to him like a great place to live. The only problem was now he had extra baggage in the form of a baby Celebi. This baby Celebi got itself into trouble mere minutes after they'd gotten on the North Road, attempting to stop a Vigoroth from cutting down a tree, picking the bubbles herself in a way to ensure that the tree wouldn't be harmed - much to Darwin's frustration, whom preferred to get to Remote Island as soon as possible. The Vigoroth, pressured by the Celebi's stubbornness, was forced to simply let her continue - at least until his boss' daughters ended up showing up, and Darwin told the Celebi to hide - upon shortly thereafter revealing herself, without any indication she had been picking bubbles earlier, Darwin had to cover for her, and passed her off as his 'daughter', Liana Nettan. One way or another, this seemed to be the setting point that Darwin accepted there was no getting away from her. Without further incident (for now), the two arrived at West Road, Darwin and Liana assisted a Marill that had floated up from the sea looking furiously wrecked. Thanks to some Oran Berries, and a seemingly modified version of Recover Liana cast that healed the Marill instead of her, the Marill was shortly able to discuss what had happened - a huge sea monster had made it's home in the West Road and would attack anyone that came nearby. Darwin, paying no heed, decided to go and take on the monster - but he left Liana behind, not wanting to risk her getting hurt. Upon journeying into the West Road, protected by a Water Bubble, Darwin shortly found some Corsola, whom also shared a similar story to the Marill's. Promising to help rid them of their monster, the Corsola gave him some extra inventory and showed him in the right direction. Upon travelling out further into the deep and dark oceans of the West Road, it wasn't long before Darwin found the 'Great Red Dragon', a shiny Gyarados whom looked to be a vicious monster again. The two began to fight, but before the fight could be concluded, the Dimensional Shift occurred, blowing away Darwin's reality within a moment as he was hurtled into the new Dimension Number 2. The Dimensional Shift Shortly after the Dimensional Shift, Darwin found himself afloat, and practically robbed of sense. Rescued by a young Wooper and her father Quagsire, Darwin was shortly nursed back to health - however he shortly discovered both that he had been separated from Liana, and that wherever he was was no longer West Road, but instead Kenika Coast, on an island called Nirocci. Darwin showed the key he had gotten from Grass Town earlier, which had survived the Dimensional Shift, to the two and discovered that it was home to some form of prestigious house. However, at the last moment, Darwin felt compelled to first rescue Liana, whom he felt had survived the Dimensional Shift and was lost somewhere in the world. At this point, the young Wooper, Penny, decided to join him, much to her father's distrust. At first, heading to Visdurmia, he encountered a Meditite whom also told him that he had seen a mysterious figure upon the Opal Mountains. Deciding to take a chance and explore, Darwin decided to head up to the Opal Mountains, much to young Penny's fear. The Meditite, seemingly bored, also decided to join him on the quest. During the short stint past the Kenika Coast to the Nirocci Field, Darwin faced off against a Gligar for a short time - but unwilling to abandon his original plans, decided to abandon the battle instead and continue onto Nirocci Field with Penny and the Meditite. Arrest Unfortunately for Darwin's bad luck in trying not to get involved, he was soon accosted by two Dimensional Guard trainees who were on orders to put him under arrest. While Darwin was more powerful, they had prepared by bringing powerful armour that blocked psychic attacks, rendering Darwin unable to even hurt them. Despite this, he told Penny and the Meditite to run while he attempted to defeat them himself - which ended badly. Completely unable to hurt them, he was beaten in short order and was in short order hauled off to the prison - though Darwin had a hunch for a second that something else may have been following them. It wasn't long before a member of the Dimensional Guard was 'interrogating' him - strangely, a Floatzel instead of the usual Riolu and Lucario. Though tortured for information, Darwin quickly guessed a location in order to get enough breathing space to think of a plan. This turned out shortly to be irrelevant, since as soon as Darwin and his jailor were out of reach of the Guard, the jailor revealed himself as Franz, explaining to Darwin that he had gone rogue and was attempting to find the Odd Diamonds himself in order to find the power to combat the Creator - however, by his explanations only a human could fully unlock the powers of the Odd Diamond - and since Darwin was one of the few who had been in contact with one, he attempted to enlist his help. While Darwin was extremely pessimistic and selfish about the situation, and absolutely refused to help, Franz blackmailed him with the safety of Liana, still lost out in this new world - something that Darwin would not afford to risk. Because of this, Darwin was forced to assist Franz in finding the Odd Diamonds - but he's pessimitic about the outcome.